Oh Twisted Heart
by Smokey Joe
Summary: Sean is on the run from the law, Emma's trying to find him but having problems of her own. Meanwhile Ashley is comatose in the hospital, the reason Sean is on the run.
1. Part 1

Hey everyone~ this is my first Degrassi fic so do be gentle. I ask only one thing of my readers and that it that they review. If no one reviews then I won't bother posting the next chapter. This one just sort of hit me over the head and I decided that I just needed to get it out of my system so here it is. Disclaimer: the only thing that belongs to me is the idea and some original characters that will pop up later if all goes according to plan. Hope u all enjoy!! xoxoxoxoxooxoxox ~SJ  
  
Things were not the way that they were supposed to be. He was running from the law, she was worrying about him every night. They were sixteen, things like this weren't supposed to happen to teenagers. Attempted murder charges were things that were heard only on the news and they only happened to people that weren't real, just names and faces with families. Teenagers weren't murderers, they couldn't kill people, they couldn't kill her. Everyone in some way loved her, they all were concerned about her, but not as much as she missed her runaway. He should never have left, they were only going to question him, not arrest him. Still, something had made him run and she needed to know why. She needed to know why he hadn't called her since he'd left.  
"Emma, what are you doing up?" Archie asked entering the kitchen. Emma looked up at him and wiped angrily at the tears that were staining her cheeks.  
"Nothing," she sniffed. He stopped from his mid-reach into the refrigerator and turned to look at his stepdaughter.  
"Oh, Emma." He whispered pulling her into a tight embrace as she cried out her fears and anger and hurt onto his blue T-shirt.  
"It wasn't supposed to be like this, Archie." Emma sobbed as he rubbed her back.  
"It wasn't, but there's nothing that you can do, Em. When he comes back, he comes back. Until that happens all you can do is wait." Archie replied as her tears began to slow.  
"I think I'm gonna try and get some sleep now. See you in the morning," Emma told him with one last hug.  
"Things will get better, Emma. In time, things will get better." He promised her and for a moment Emma believed that maybe they would. It was just a moment though, and moments pass all too quickly.  
  
The motel room could barley be called a room. The walls felt like they were closing in on him and he was hit with the urge to call Emma. He couldn't do that to her though. Calling her would only put her into a compromising situation between him and the law and he wouldn't do that to her, not after everything he'd already put her through. Emma was the best thing that had ever happened to him. She'd saved him from himself and taken him back when she shouldn't have. He had given her nothing but empty promises and she'd never cared. Being with her was the only thing that mattered to him, and now he couldn't go near her or he risked putting her into a bad situation. In his eyes, he'd destroyed her life enough and his absence was a gift. Maybe now she could put her life together and finish high school and get a good job. He was only sorry that he'd never gotten a chance to say one final goodbye.  
  
School had become another living hell. At home she couldn't escape thinking about him and at school she was always hearing about him as she walked down the halls, hearing whispers of her name and his. Sean. The name itself was enough to reduce her to tears and in a school setting it only heightened the emotion. She kept it together as she got to her locker and wished that Manny hadn't gone to America for a vacation and family visit. She needed her best friend because as hard as JT and Toby tried, they just weren't female.  
"Hey, Emma. What's going on?" JT asked coming up next to her. Emma glanced over at him, trying to keep the tears in, and JT immediately went into panic mode.  
"Do you need some tissues, some water, what can I get you?" He asked quickly.  
"Nothing, I just need a second to get it together." Emma replied sniffling into control. She knew that she couldn't do this much longer. Something had to give and she had a feeling that her emotional state was going to be the first to go.  
"You okay?" JT asked after a moment and she nodded. So, together they made their way to class. When she entered the class Mrs. Kwan offered a small supportive smile as everyone else whispered some name. Sean. Emma. Ashley. God, why couldn't they just let it be? She slipped into her seat and stared straight ahead as the rest of the students filled in. Emma closed her eyes and prayed that she'd make it through the day.  
  
The nights were the worst, he'd decided. It was during the nights that he'd think back to the situation that had landed him in this rat hole. He honestly didn't know if Ashley was in the hospital because of him or not. He had been smoking behind the shack that she'd been hanging out in. He'd put it out though, he could remember stubbing it out with the toe of his boot. But, maybe he was mistaken, maybe he hadn't put it out and it really was his fault that the shack had caught fire and that Ashley's head and lungs were damaged. Maybe it really was him that the police should arrest.  
Sean closed his eyes and tried to block out all thoughts of Ashley and the fire and tried, instead, to call to mind thoughts of Emma. The first that came to him was of when they'd danced together at her mother's wedding. It was these thoughts that had kept him going, despite the sub- zero temperatures in the hotel room. He was sleeping in his cloths and hadn't eaten in five days. He wasn't sure how long he could live like this, but he felt he couldn't go home. He was trapped.  
  
Seven days after the accident, Ashley still hadn't come to. The doctors had explained that there was too much pressure being put on her brain so that they had endued a comatose state, giving the brain the ability to focus on healing itself. Her lungs would heal with time, they hadn't been burned badly, but they had been overworked. All in all, it had become a waiting game. She was, likely, going to be comatose for a few weeks. This was no consolation to her parents, parents who didn't know who to blame for their little girl's demise. Emma had gone to see her and was shocked at the amount of flowers that adored every table and empty space possible. Ashley really was loved by all, despite her disarming style.  
Craig was sitting by her bedside, reading to her, when Emma got to the hospital. She slipped into the room softly, holding a simple bouquet of flowers. She stood there quietly as Craig changed voices from character to character and recognized it as a book she'd seen Ashley read numerous times. She smiled softly at that and wondered it Ashley could hear him. She was lost in her thoughts and didn't hear Craig stop. She didn't even realize that he was looking at her.  
"Emma? Is everything okay?" He asked, standing. Emma shook herself free of all thoughts and brought herself to the here and now.  
"Things are okay. I just brought some flowers by for Ashley." She whispered softly. Craig nodded and waited for her to put them somewhere. When she didn't say anything after a few minutes and Craig moved on.  
"Have you heard from Sean?" He asked tentatively. Emma's eyes welled with tears and she set about arranging the flowers so that he wouldn't see her cry.  
"I haven't heard anything from him yet. I'm sure he'll call when he gets a chance, but he's probably too busy right now," she mumbled. Sobs were building and she knew that in moments she was going to have to leave, her tears were going to overtake her.  
"Hey, why don't we go down to the cafeteria for a Coke or something, the nurse is going to be by to run some more tests so we've got some time." Craig suggested taking one of Emma's elbows and guiding her down to the third floor.  
"Do you want a sandwich or something?" Craig asked as he grabbed them both a can of Coke. Emma shook her head and took a seat, letting Craig take the one next to her.  
"When was the last time that you ate something, Em?" Craig pressed staring at her. Emma didn't dare meet his gaze, knowing he'd pull her apart in seconds. Instead, she opted to study the top of her pop can as she replied, "I had a little bit of cereal this morning. I just wasn't very hungry." He nodded and let that subject drop, he could always come back to it later.  
"What are they saying about Ashley? Is she gonna be okay?" Emma asked, looking into his eyes this time. A look of pain crossed Craig's face quickly, but he hid it before Emma could call him on it.  
"They don't know just yet. Her brain is under a lot of pressure and the idea of putting her into the coma is that it will give her brain time to heal itself. Her lungs they aren't as worried about. They just need time to heal. The thing with her brain is they aren't sure what kind of affects this will have on her ability to speak, write, walk, and function. Her memory could also be affected." Craig explained and Emma felt her heart break for the couple. Things were going to be tough on them when Ashley woke up.  
"I'm sorry, Craig. I wish there was something I could do to fix everything." Emma replied.  
"Emma, stop it. Stop acting like this is all your fault. If Sean did it it isn't your fault, and if someone else did it then it still isn't your fault. If you blame yourself Emma you're just going to get in over your head." Craig reasoned and Emma nodded, absorbing what he said. Suddenly she had it. She had her answer to everything and all she needed to do was get things in motion.  
"Craig, I have to get going, but give my support to Ash and everyone else. Thanks for the drink. See ya later!" She called over her shoulder hurrying from the cafeteria. Craig, a little dazed from the speed she'd used to leave him, just waved before downing the rest of his drink and returning to his girlfriend.  
  
It was so simple that Emma didn't understand how she hadn't thought of it before. Instead of waiting for Sean to come to her she would go and find him, bring him home, and then everything would be okay. They could deal with the police and their guardians when they were together. Emma sat on her bed with a notebook open before her. She called to mind the last conversation that she'd had with Sean and recalled him saying something about America. She wrote down what little she could remember and from that determined that she was heading to Erie, Pennsylvania. Emma grabbed only a few things and threw them into her backpack, those items including some money for a bus ticket and her passport that she hoped was still useable. It wasn't long before she found herself bundled up against the cold of winter on a bus heading to the United States of America.  
  
AN: Alrighty that was chapter 1!!!! If you want more you gotta review and let me know!!!! Hope you all liked it! Xoxo ~SJ 


	2. Part 2

Okay~ this is part two. If all goes according to plan there should end up being 8-9 chapters. Disclaimer: I own nothing with the exception of the guy Emma meets in this chapter. I want to say thanks to everyone who reviewd. I was totally blow away and wayyyyy flattered. To answer your question AshleyTwin: I really hadn't thought about bringing Jimmy into this. I guess I should explain that in this Craig is her boyfriend but you've given me some stuff to play with concerning later chapters.  
  
** Fair warning: I was a little distracted when writing this so I think it kinda sucks. I thought part 1 was better anyway. Hope you enjoy it though! Please review when you're done!!!!! If you have any questions or comments please e-mail me. XoXo ~SJ**  
  
The motel room was freezing cold and Sean knew that things couldn't continue like this. He hadn't eaten something in too long, was freezing his ass off, and was bored out of his mind. He'd flicked on the news channel a few times only to see stories of people that had been murdered and people that were missing, himself included in one of the stories. It was only a little blurb, a Canadian kid missing, possibly in the US now, the FBI looking but nothing big enough to report on was happening. It was only a few days later when he heard a similar story that he stopped and listened to this blurb. He thought it was about him again but it was Emma's picture that popped up on the screen.  
There were two of them, the first being a school picture of just Emma. The second one caught his attention. The reporter was babbling about the fact that there were now two Canadian kids missing and that they knew each other. It was at this point that the second picture appeared one that Spike had taken when they went on their first date. Emma's run away? Why would she do something that stupid? Where does she think she is going? He asked himself as the female reporter moved on to more pressing subjects. It hit him over the head almost immediately. Me. Emma is looking for me. I told her a while back about going to Erie and she is on her way here to find me. Again, I've ruined her life. Spike and Snake are going to kill her. Spike and Snake are gonna kill me! He thought. One thing was clear in his mind, however. He needed to find Emma and make sure that she was okay.  
  
The bus station was in desperate need of repair. It seemed like this part of Erie was crumbling into oblivion. Obviously, it was a forgotten place. It was one of those towns that everyone forgets about until it is too late to fix it. To call it a ghetto was to stereotype it and that just wouldn't work. Sure, it looked like a place where guns, drug deals, and gang wars were a part of the normal routine, but looks are only looks. Still, Emma pulled her winter jacket more tightly around herself and started in the direction of a hotel. Even if this place was the nicest city that people could live in, the looks still scared her and she was still wandering around on her own.  
"Hey, kid, you lost?" A gruff male voice called to her, making her jump. Emma looked at him and cringed inwardly. The man was in baggy jeans and a sweatshirt and was at least a full foot taller than she was. He could easily lift her off the ground and throw her a foot or so.  
"No." She lied and sped up, hoping he'd leave her alone. He shrugged his shoulders and let her go on her way. She made it all the way to the hotel when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She spun quickly to find herself face to face with a man that looked something like Craig's father. The happy look concealing the violence within.  
"Is everything all right, dear, you look a little perplexed?" He asked in a concerned tone and Emma wondered if maybe he were a guidance counselor. She shook her head mentally and moved out of his grasp.  
"Everything is fine. I'm not perplexed." Emma told him, moving closer to the door of the hotel.  
"Really? I'd hate it of you were lying. I might be able to help, you know." He replied and Emma got a little more creeped out. Something was really off about this guy.  
"I don't need any help, thanks. I'm just going to get inside and meet my boyfriend, he's waiting for me." Emma told him, not caring how he took it. She hoped that if he knew she was expected he'd let her be on her way. Apparently, that wasn't the case.  
"Oh, you are a bad liar, aren't you?" He mumbled rubbing a finger over her cheek. Emma cringed at the touch and tried to get away from him as quickly as she could, he was too fast for her and she found herself caught in his arms as a prick at the back of her neck sent her into a peaceful oblivion.  
  
Craig looked at Ashley, lying pale and unmoving on the hospital bed, and wondered if she dreamed. He wondered if, in her comatose state, she could dream and if she could if those dreams were good dreams. Was she dreaming of flying high above the clouds, free as a bird, or was she suffering from nightmares where the terror was strong enough to feel as if it were choking her? Was she dreaming of the fire that had put her here in the first place? Was she dreaming of her family? Was she dreaming of him?  
"Oh, Ash. I wish that things could be easier for you. I wish that none of this had happened and that you didn't have yet another thing to get through." He told her, kissing the back of her hand, careful to avoid the IV.  
"Craig, have you gotten any sleep?" Mr. Isaacs asked entering the room. Craig looked up and his bloodshot eyes betrayed the lie that slid easily from his lips. Mr. Issacs shook his head.  
"Go home and get some real rest, come back in the morning." Mrs. Isaacs told him joining her second husband.  
"I don't want to leave her," Craig confessed and Mrs. Isaacs smiled softly.  
"She won't be alone, Craig, and we'll call you right away if something changes." She promised him as he turned back to Ashley.  
"I'll be back in a little." He whispered in her ear before kissing her cheek and leaving the room. He walked back to his home with Joey, wondering of Angela was asleep yet. He felt the need to be near his little sister but he wasn't sure why. One name came to mind as he walked up the steps to the front door, Emma. Why Emma? Craig brushed it off, thinking it only to be because he'd seen her earlier and was still worried. I'll call Mr. Simpson in the morning. He decided as he opened the door, and that was the last he thought of Emma that night.  
  
She was cold. That was the first thing that she noticed. Everything was cold, her feet, her arms, her fingers, and especially her face. With difficulty, Emma opened her eyes and looked around the dark room. The cinderblock walls told her nothing of her current location and the single window let in little light. Emma pushed herself into a sitting position slowly and fought the dizziness that threatened to overtake her. When she was sure that she wouldn't pass out, Emma used the wall to pull herself into a standing position. She was a few inches short of the window and she stretched up to it trying to pull her body up. She pulled herself up enough so that she could see out of it. She saw only pavement and snow. Emma groaned and slid back down the wall and to the floor.  
She was trapped some place she didn't recognize, trapped in a little room. She looked to the door and tried that though she already knew somehow that it was locked. Emma looked around the empty room and screamed in anger. She was trapped and it was that man's entire fault. He'd drugged her, locked her up, and had allowed her to freeze her ass off. For what? What was he going to do to her? Where were they now? Where was he? There were so many questions and so few answers. Emma sighed and sat down on the cold stone floor. For now there was nothing that she could do except wait.  
  
Spike found herself pacing their family room for the fifth time that day. Snake was at the police department again, trying to find out if they had any leads. She had just completed her seventh turn when she felt a contraction, which was accompanied by water running down her legs.  
"Oh, no. Not now, baby. Now is not a good time for this." She told the child in her womb, the child that was ready now to be born. After the contraction passed, Spike made her way to the telephone quickly and punched in Joey's number. Caitlin was staying with him for a few days and they would be able to help her.  
"Hello?" Angela's innocent voices called over the line.  
"Angela, sweetie, its Spike. Is your daddy there?" Spike asked, taking deep breaths to calm herself. It wasn't working.  
"Yes," Angela replied.  
"I really need to talk to him, can you please get him?" Spike asked as another contraction hit. She could hear the telephone being put down and Angela calling Joey. As they got closer to the telephone, she could hear their conversation too.  
"Who is it sweetie?" Joey was asking her. Spike couldn't hear her response but she could hear Joey's. "What do you mean Spike sounds like she's hurt?"  
"Hello? Spike?" He said without waiting for Angela to respond.  
"Joey, I need your help. My water just broke and Archie is still down at the police department trying to find Emma and Sean. I need someone to get me to a hospital, can you drive me?" Spike asked.  
"Of course, I'll be there in a minute." He promised before hanging up the telephone. Spike looked down at her swollen belly, this was it. Today was the big day and she couldn't help but be a little sad that Emma wasn't there with her.  
  
Craig smiled down at Ashley. Her lungs were almost completely healed. The doctor had told them that in a few days he was going to try to take her off the ventilator. Provided that it would tax her heart, he was going to let her use only nasal tubes to deliver oxygen to her bloodstream.  
"This is it, Ash. Your lungs are all better now; all you have to do is wake up now. Everything will be okay but you've gotta wake up." Craig pleaded with her softly. He laced his fingers with hers as Toby walked in.  
"Hey, Mrs. Simpson was just brought in. She went into labor and Joey drove her in. Emma's missing Craig. I just saw it on the news. She went to look for Sean, I just know she did." Toby told him and Craig did a double take.  
"Wait, Emma's gone?" He asked giving Toby a blank stare.  
"Weren't you just listening? Yes, she's gone! She went to look for Sean, I'm sure of it!" Toby exclaimed and Craig shook his head. What had happened? How had their lives gotten so messed up?  
"Okay, well I'm sure that everything will be fine. Does anyone have any idea about where Sean might have gone?" Craig asked recalling the conversation he'd had with Emma the night before. He felt like kicking himself, she had run off for a reason and only now did he understand it. She had gotten the idea while she was there and had left to get started.  
"No. They talked to Sean's brother and they think that he might have tried to go to Erie, Pennsylvania in the US. If Emma knew anything about that then she might have gone there." Toby filled him in pacing the room. First his stepsister is seriously injured in a fire and now one of his best friends was missing? Toby had to wonder if maybe he was bad luck.  
"Wait, then what is Mrs. Simpson doing here at the hospital?" Craig asked suddenly.  
"She went into labor, Joey brought her in." Toby replied with a sigh as he dropped into a chair.  
"Oh, boy." Craig replied settling into his own chair. Things were about to get a little crazy and he took the time to enjoy this moment of calm, hoping it would last for awhile.  
  
With nothing better to do, Sean flicked on the TV. He had spent the day looking for Emma but hadn't found her. She wasn't on the streets and there were only three hotels in the area. He'd checked the other two and the sorry excuse for a hotel that he was staying in but had found nothing. Maybe she didn't come to this part of Erie. Except this is the only port that busses from Canada stop at, there is nowhere else that she could go. Sean groaned in frustration. He had gotten Emma into this mess and he had to find a way to get her out of it. It was up to him now to make everything right again and of that meant turning himself into the police and going home, he'd do it. He'd do anything for her.  
With that thought in mind, Sean dragged his tired, malnourished, frozen body from the bed and made his way to the front desk. He turned in his room key and then made his way to the local police station. In the span of a half an hour he found himself in the custody of the FBI waiting to talk to his MI teacher, Archie Simpson.  
  
AN: That's all for part 2! Don't forget to review and if you have any questions or comments e-mail me at SmokeyJoe222@hotmail.com. Thanks a bunch! ATTENTION: If you want to be e-mailed when I update just send me an e-mail with your address and tell me which story you want to be updated on. 


	3. Part 3

Hey all~ Thanks everyone that had sent in a review and keep sending them! Sorry that this chapter is a little later than I'd hoped~ I had a busier week than usual. This weekend is Homecoming so I won't promise a chapter but I'll do my best. Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters except for the ones that I've added here~ Agent Harper, Mrs. Wynter, and Charlie. Thanks for all your reviews and let me know what you think!!!! Xoxo ~SJ  
  
"Hey, Snake, where are you?" Spike gasped as the end of another contraction pushed her closer and closer to the birth of their child.  
"Well, I'm in America right now, Spike. I got a call from the FBI; they've got Sean with them right now. I'm trying to find Emma." He told her gently as he looked around the local police office. Sean was sitting in a chair, a blanket wrapped around his shaking body. They were going to take him to the local hospital but he'd begged for them to wait until Snake had made it there.  
"Have they found Emma?" Spike asked quickly.  
"No. Sean turned himself in when he saw a news clip about Emma being missing. He told Agent Harper that he looked for her but couldn't find her. The local news station is running a story on it tonight and they're setting up a number if anyone sees her." Snake offered, wishing he had something more.  
"Stay with Sean. I've gotta go, Snake. The contractions are getting closer together." Spike gasped out as another one hit. Snake offered his words of encouragement and love before hanging up.  
"Mr. Simpson?" An uniformed officer asked approaching him. Snake turned and looked at the young woman with a hopeful glance. "We're moving Sean Cameron now, he's asking for you." Snake nodded and headed in the direction of the doors. Agent Daniel Harper was waiting with him outside in the snow. Snake made his way over to them and stood next to the stretcher that Sean was strapped to.  
"Mr. Simpson, did they find her?" Sean asked weakly. Snake looked at the teen and sighed inwardly.  
"No, Sean. They'll find her though, I know they will. Right now just worry about getting some rest and getting better." Snake told him, as Sean was loaded into the ambulance.  
"Are you coming with me?" Sean asked, hopefulness clear in his voice.  
"I can't come with you now, I have to talk to Agent Harper, but I promise I'll be there by the time they get you into a room." Snake vowed and a little of the fear in Sean's eyes diminished. With that the doors were shut and Sean was whisked away.  
"Agent Harper, what can you tell me?" Snake asked.  
"She was seen getting off the bus. Managers at two different hotels place her in their lobbies looking for someone, Sean, but he was staying at the third hotel. A Mrs. Wynter saw her speaking to an older man just outside of that motel. According to Mrs. Wynter she looked like she just wanted to get away from the guy but he wouldn't let her go. Mrs. Wynter says that he touched her neck, we're assuming that he injected her with something, and she passed out. He carried her off." Agent Harper explained as they headed back into the building. Snake looked at the officer and his concern showed through loud and clear.  
"What about this guy that drugged Emma? What do you know about him?" Snake asked.  
"Mrs. Wynter didn't recognize him which means that he likely doesn't live around here. However, it could also mean his is someone's child that is here visiting or whatever. We're working on that right now." Agent Harper replied. Snake nodded then headed to the hospital to see to Sean.  
  
Emma woke to find that the basement that she was in was somehow colder. Shivering, Emma climbed to her feet and smiled. Whatever that asshole had given her had finally worn off and she had regained fill control of her body. She looked to the window again and then around the room. It was completely bare and in the daylight, she could see that it was really nothing more than a basement, a storage space. Emma sighed and walked over to the window. Standing on the tips of her toes, she could just touch the bottom of the window. With a deep breath, Emma bent her knees and jumped. She managed to grab hold of the window and used her feet to push herself up to a point where she was able to move at least one arm and hand while holding herself up.  
"Emma Nelson, and interesting name." She heard and abruptly let herself drop to the ground. She turned and tried to make herself look like she wasn't doing anything but being bored. A door had opened and in walked her captor and Emma stiffened. He was cocky enough to leave the door open and Emma was immediately on the defensive.  
"What do want?" She spat angrily, watching him carefully.  
"I want a daughter." He said simply. Emma gaped at him and wondered if she'd heard him correctly. Was he really this crazy?  
"What are you talking about?" Emma replied.  
"I want a daughter. That girl in Canada refused me and look what happened to her. She refused my generous offer. I can give you anything that you want so long as you promise to stay with me, keep me company." He told her and Emma had her answer. He was a lonely, crazy man.  
"I have a family waiting for me in Canada. I don't even know you." Emma reasoned, saying the first thing that came to her mind.  
"I've watched you, Emma. I know everything there is to know about you, that's all that matters." He replied.  
"What is your name?" Emma asked, avoiding his crazy factor for a moment.  
"Charlie. Charlie Montoya." He replied after a moment.  
"Charlie, you need to let me go. What you're doing is illegal and needs to end right now. Do you understand this?" Emma reasoned.  
"You're just like her!" He screamed in rage and Emma flinched. Things were not going as she'd hoped. With speed that she'd never match, Charlie flew at her and wrapped his hands around her neck. Emma gasped for breath as blackness clawed at the edges of her vision. The last thing she saw before the blackness won was Charlie curled up in a corner bawling.  
  
Craig smiled softly as he watched Toby and Ashley sleep, one a natural sleep the other a healing sleep. Ashley was beginning to get better. Her brain waves were changing, becoming more active, and the doctors were encouraged. By the weeks end she could be awake. Her full recovery after that was questionable, they would have to observe her after that, but things were looking good.  
"Okay, Ash, any time you wanna wake up you can. I know you can do this, I have complete faith in you. I love you, Ash." Craig whispered squeezing her hand and was shocked to find that she squeezed back. His smile grew. She was going to be just fine.  
On another level of the hospital, Spike was working to bring the newest member of the Simpson-Nelson family into the world. She was pushing her heart out and it was almost finished.  
"Come on, Spike. One more big push, that's all it's gonna take." The nurse encouraged. Spike took a deep breath and thought of Snake and Emma as she gave the last push her all and was gratified with the cry of their new addition to the family.  
"Congratulations, Spike. You've got a new baby boy." The nurse told her softly as she placed the little one in the waiting arms of Spike and as she looked down at the little baby she knew that all the effort had been more than worth it. 


	4. Part 4

Hey all~ alrighty things are starting to wind down (I think) so I wanted to say thank you to everyone who has given me a review. Sorry this chapter is a little later than I'd planned but my math teacher and my Western Civilizations teacher decided to be extra mean this weekend.  
  
Misery Chick722- thanks for your 'English teacher' review. I have to say that English and I don't get along so well despite the fact I've been speaking it all 14 years of my life. That added to the fact that I never actually sit down and write a whole chapter in one setting leads me to do things like putting blank said all the time. I'll work on changing that and when everything is all said and done I'll go back and clean everything up. Thanks so much for your review!!!  
  
Abc780- thanks for the suggestion and I'll definitely check that out. ~SJ  
  
Sean looked at the hospital ceiling above his bed. He was bored out of his mind and sick with worry. The nurses had piled the blankets high on his body to return his body temperature to the normal body temperature. He wished that there was someone in the room that could distract him from his current train of thought. He was thinking of Emma which led him to thinking about how her current predicament was his fault, completely. Had he just stayed in Canada she'd have never been grabbed off the street. It was all of his fault again and he knew that he had to stop all of this. When Emma was found he was going to tell her to stay away from him. At the rate things were currently going by the time they were in college he would likely be responsible for her death. He just wanted to stop hurting her.  
  
Elsewhere, Emma was also thinking. She was thinking of Sean and how she had failed him. She'd been unable to find him and convince him to come home. He could be in trouble and he'd have no one on his side. It was this thought that compelled her to climb to her feet. Charlie had since left the room and despite the killer headache that she had she was glad to find that she wasn't any more injured. Emma looked around the room and saw that the door was closed and realized that it was getting darker in the room. Night was falling and Emma finally had an idea. She had to get out of this place. Charlie was obviously insane and there was no telling what else he was capable of. There was no way that she could place all of her trust on being found by authorities, she had to depend on herself to get out of this. Looking to the window she knew she was leaving through it and quickly walked to it.  
It took little effort to pull herself into a position that would give her easy access to it. Using one hand she pushed on the window and was slightly surprised to find that it slid open with relative ease. Placing each hand on either side of the window, Emma pulled herself free from her captivity and into the snow. She pulled herself to her feet and zipped her jacket higher as she climbed to her feet and took off running. She made it three blocks before she finally slowed to a walk, but she never stopped moving. She'd been walking for maybe a half an hour when she heard sirens and stopped dead in her tracks. Were they coming to get her? Had Charlie called the authorities and lied to them? As she was standing there pondering the questions the squad car had come to a stop and a uniformed officer got out on both sides.  
"Emma Nelson?" The passenger side officer asked. That was all that she needed, Emma took off running and heard the officer swear and call something over his squeaking radio. She didn't stick around to hear what he was saying and turned down a nearby alley. At the end of it there was another squad car and Emma felt her heart skip a beat. She was trapped now and looked to the other buildings for a means of escape. A fire escape that was about a foot above her offered the only escape and Emma ran to it. She was in the process of pulling herself up when she felt a tugging on her legs. She looked down as she was kicking and noted that it was a police officer.  
"Emma, stop!" A suited man exclaimed as she continued to struggle to pull herself up. Emma looked at him and only stopped when she had successfully gotten herself free of the officer's grasp.  
"Who are you? Who sent you?" She asked.  
"Emma, I'm Agent Harper of the FBI. Your step-father is waiting at the local police station for you. Come down from there and we'll go see him. You're safe now, Emma." The man told her. She looked at him skeptically and found a solution after a moment.  
"Call Snake here. When he's here I'll come down." She reasoned. The agent looked a her with a little smile and replied, "That I can do."  
  
"Oh, my gosh. A little boy! What on Earth are we going to name him? We never really considered it." Snake exclaimed as he paced the police conference room. Spike smiled on the other end of line as she held the phone between her ear and shoulder. In her arms she held their new baby and wondered what Emma would say.  
"I don't know. I want to ask Emma though, I think this should be a family decision. Is there any news yet?" Spike asked, worry taking over.  
"Yes, some excellent news. Someone called in and said they saw her running down one of the streets here. Agent Harper just went to get her now." Snake replied and Spike sighed in relief as her eyes filled with tears. Her baby was finally safe.  
"When will you guys come home then?" Spike asked when she had her emotions under control. Snake, she could hear, was talking to someone that had just come into the room.  
"Spike, I've gotta go. Apparently Emma isn't cooperating and has climbed up on a fire escape and won't come down until she sees me. I've gotta go but I'll call you as soon as I know she's okay." Snake promised with a hurried good-bye.  
When he got to the site he felt a three ton weight lift from his shoulders. There was Emma on the fire escape stairs looking down at the officers below her, arms wrapped around herself to keep warm.  
"Emma!" He called, opening the door before the car had even come to a complete stop. Her head snapped up immediately and he saw relief fill her eyes. She moved quickly to the stairs and let herself down to the ground and ran to meet him. He swept her up into his tight embrace, holding her high above the ground.  
"Everything is going to be okay now, Em." He promised kissing her hair as her tears stained his jacket. Agent Harper watched the two and hated to break the reunion up, but there were things that still needed to be taken care of. Emma's health being one of them.  
"Snake, we need to get Emma to a hospital and get her cleared medically and then I need to talk to her about the man that grabbed her." Agent Harper said in low tones and Snake nodded letting her slide to the ground, but keeping a form of physical contact with her at all times.  
"What about Sean? Has anyone found him? Does anyone know if he's okay?" Emma pressed looking from the agent to Snake.  
"He's fine, Em. He turned himself in after he saw a news story about you. He has mild hypothermia and is just under hospital supervision for the time being." Snake told her gently and she nodded looking all the more relieved.  
"Snake, what happened to Ashley wasn't his fault. Charlie said something about a girl in Canada and I'm sure that he was talking about her." Emma told him. He and Agent Harper exchanged look and Agent Harper nodded. This was important but Emma's health was more important.  
"Okay, Emma. We'll talk about that more after the doctor's get a look at you." Agent Harper told her and she nodded, obediently getting into the squad car. Everything was going to be okay.  
  
Craig wished that Mr. and Mrs. Isaacs would get back quickly. He needed to pee but didn't want to leave Ashley alone. He just couldn't stand the idea that she could wake up alone. When the door opened he turned quickly to see that it was Jimmy and his eyes clouded over with anger. They still weren't on the best of terms. Craig hated that Ashley had ever been willing to change herself for him.  
"Hey, Craig. Am I interrupting anything?" He asked nervously. He really wasn't sure what he was doing here. Craig looked at him for a moment before answering.  
"No. Actually, can you sit with her for a little? I need a little break." Craig asked and Jimmy nodded. With a nod of thanks, Craig moved out into the hallway to the public bathrooms. Jimmy, meanwhile, looked at Ashley and sighed.  
"Hey, Ash. I don't know if you can hear me or anything but I wanted to tell you that I'm sorry. I'm sorry about all the stuff that I wish I could take some of the things I said back, but because I can't I'm saying I'm sorry." He told her. She made no move, nothing and Jimmy sighed. She was in a coma. She most likely hadn't heard a thing that he'd said. He'd spilled his guts for nothing. With another sigh he stood and began to pace the hospital room.  
"Hello?" A voice croaked. Jimmy spun quickly and looked at Ashley who was looking weakly around the room. He hurried over to her and grasped her hand as he slid into the chair next to her.  
"Hey, Ash. Welcome back!" He exclaimed as he stood over her. She looked into his eyes and after she focused and realized who it was she looked a little surprised.  
"Jimmy, where am I? Where are my parents?" She asked softly. Jimmy looked down at her.  
"You're in the hospital, Ash. I think your parents are in the cafeteria but Craig will be back in a minute. Do you want me to go and get him?" Jimmy asked and she gave a little nod. He gave her an encouraging smile before hurrying to get Craig.  
Craig was, needless to say, a little startled when Jimmy burst into the bathroom telling him he had to get back to Ashley. His face lit up though when he saw her and he quickly went to her.  
"Hey, you." He said softly as he grasped her hand in his own. Behind him he heard Jimmy say something about going to get her parents, but he was caught in Ashley's eyes, eyes that he'd missed for so long.  
"Hey. What's going on?" Ashley asked, her confusion clear.  
"Well," Craig began, "it's a pretty long story."  
"I've got time."  
  
"Run this through me again." Agent Harper asked as he set the tape recorder again. Emma sighed, this was going to be the fourth time she'd told the story and she could see Snake tensing up about it all.  
"Okay, so I got off the bus and I went to all the different hotels and when I got to the third there was this guy there. I went to leave and he stabbed me with the drugs. I woke up in this little cell thingy. The bruises on my neck are from when he just sort of snapped. That's when he said about the girl in Canada who had refused him and look what happened to her. I knew he was talking about Ashley which means that Sean didn't do it. He asked me to stay with him, be his daughter, but I told him no and he spazed. He grabbed me around the neck and held me till I passed out. When I woke up I broke out and started running." Emma told him. When she got to the part about being his daughter she saw Snake's hands curl into fists. He had been furious when he saw the bruises around her neck.  
"Okay, Emma. Oops, hold on a second." Agent Harper told her as his cell phone rang. He smiled at whatever his informant was telling him and when he was through he turned back to Snake and Emma.  
"I have some excellent news. We sent a team to the location and we've got him. You guys have nothing to worry about. I have to get down there for when they bring him in, so I better be going." Agent Harper told them apologetically. They nodded as he left and Snake turned his attention to his step-daughter.  
"Are you sure that you're okay now, Emma?" He asked, taking a seat next to her bed.  
"I'd be a lot better if I knew where Sean was. I failed him, Snake." She told him tearfully.  
"Emma, Sean's here. He is just down the hall from you. When he saw the story about you on the news he went to the police." Snake told her and she gaped at him.  
"What?" Emma whispered, tears falling down her cheeks.  
"As soon as the doctor clears you of needing any serious medical treatment, I'll take you down the hall to see him." Snake promised her and Emma nodded wordlessly. He was okay, that thought alone was enough to put her on hyper drive and so she took a few moments to calm herself and get her thoughts in order.  
  
Sean was restless above all other things. He wanted to be doing something to get Emma back instead of lying on a hospital bed. He heard voices by his door and assumed that it was Tracker and a nurse, but when the visitor spoke it wasn't Tracker's voice.  
"Sean." It was Emma's. He whipped his head around and took her in. She was in a hospital gown as well, hers having pink dots as opposed to blue, with an IV stuck in her arm. Her hair was down around her shoulders and directed his attention to the horrid looking bruises around her neck. She walked over to him and sat down on the bed next to him, lacing her fingers with his. He reached up and ran his fingers lightly over the marks on her neck.  
"It's nothing. Don't worry about it." She told him but he could see that she was shivering. Whether it was from fear or cold he didn't know, but he pulled the covers back and slid over, offering her a space in the warmth. Emma curled up next to him and reveled in the feeling of his hands moving around her back, calming her.  
"What happened?" He asked her and Emma looked away. She couldn't look at him when she told him how she'd failed him.  
"I get captured. This crazy guy that attacked Ashley wanted me to stay with him and be his daughter. When I refused him he tried to strangle me." Emma explained, trying to tone down the seriousness of what had happened. It didn't work so well and Sean shot her a serious look.  
"Sean, I'm so sorry." She finally told him flat out. He gaped at her, unable to call to mind words of protest.  
"I failed you. I was coming here to get you, to convince you that coming home was better than hiding and running, but I only ended up getting myself into trouble. I'm so sorry." She elaborated.  
"Emma, if anything, I should apologize to you." Sean confessed. At Emma's look he elaborated, "Emma, this is just another instance where I've gotten you into something. You shouldn't be doing this, getting yourself into trouble for me." He told her and Emma looked up at him, pushing herself into a sitting position.  
"Sean, no one made me come here. I got on that bus and planned this all out on my own without anyone else's input." She reasoned, but Sean would hear none of it. He had already come to his own conclusion.  
"Emma, we can't be together anymore. I don't want to be with you anymore." Sean told her and Emma again found herself staring at him. How could he say this to her? What was he talking about?  
  
"What?" She whispered, feeling tears come to her eyes. This couldn't be happening.  
"We can't be together anymore. I don't want to date you anymore, Emma. I'm not the person for you." He told her, ignoring her tears that were falling freely now.  
"I don't understand," Emma mumbled. Sean fought his own tears, he didn't want to do this but felt he had to.  
"I just don't feel that way about you anymore. I still love you as a friend but I don't love you any more than that." Sean told her. Choking on her sobs, Emma gave him one last look before darting from the room as quickly as she could with her IV stand. 


	5. Part 5

Hey all I'm incredibly sorry about not being having done much with this for such a long time. This chapter hasn't really changed, just a few minor details at the end and a slight addition as well. I'm pretty sure I'll have everything all tied up with no more than two more chapters. Thanks to all those who've reviewed!

Hugs and Kisses

SJ

Chapter Five

"Back to Life"

Snake wasn't sure what was wrong. He had left Emma at Sean's room and had gone to call Spike, when he'd returned Emma wasn't in Sean's room. She was in her own and he could tell that she'd been crying. Something had passed between them and it was something that had not been pleasant, something that neither of them would tell him about. Tracker, who had been looking to start up his own motorcycle repair shop, was still unreachable, so Snake was transporting the two teens home by car. It was a journey that he wasn't looking forward to. It was a journey that Emma was looking forward to even less. She had it in her plans to sleep the entire way home, something she could probably do in her current state.

"You ready to go?" Snake asked as Emma put the last of her pill bottles into her backpack. The hospital had her drugged up for a small infection she'd gotten from hanging around too long in the cell.

"Yeah." She replied. That was the other thing that was bothering Snake. She had suddenly moved to single word answers whenever she could. He took her backpack and allowed her to get into the wheelchair, as was the hospital's policy. A nurse pushing Sean in a wheelchair met them in the hallway and Emma avoided his eyes. He sighed. He had never meant for things to get like this. He wanted her to still be a part of his life but a little more of a distant one. He didn't want her to be close enough to get hurt and now, ironically, she wanted the same thing. She'd been too close and gotten her heart broken. Part of her argued that it was worth it, that for the time that she had been his girlfriend she'd been happy, happier than she'd ever thought possible.

The rest of her said that it had only gotten her to this point, the lowest she'd ever felt. She just wanted to curl up and die. That feeling only intensified when she got into the backseat of the car and found Sean sitting next to her. Deciding, again, that ignoring him would be best she turned her body towards the window and curled up into a ball and tried not to cry. Sean looked at her and wanted to scream. Things had gotten so messed up and now he wondered if they would ever be right again.

"Emma, wake up." Sean called to her. They had stopped at a restaurant near the U.S.-Canadian border and Snake had gone in to get them a table. She'd been sleeping for hours and Sean had briefly wondered if the hospital had given her a sedative. Slowly she opened her eyes and met his, though hers were clouded with sleep.

"Hey, we've stopped." He told her, not moving from his position that put him so close to her.

"Noted."

Sean mentally swore. Somehow she managed to find a way to answer him with single word responses.

"We're at a restaurant. Spike just went in to get us a table and asked me to wake you. So, you coming in?" He had not moved, his face inches from her own.

"In a minute. You mind moving?" She asked icily. He closed his eyes and backed away from her, leaving the car with her still inside it.

Emma sighed in relief when he was gone. She closed her eyes and leaned back into the seat, allowing the tears to flow freely. She couldn't take much more of this and she was sure that breakfast was going to be a trip. There was nothing she could do, though, and that was what grated on her nerves. Sean had made his choice and nothing would change that. With a final sigh, Emma wiped the tears from her eyes and pulled her jacket on over her simple tee shirt. It was time to face the table.

"So, Jack, what do you think of sharing a house with me?" Emma asked the infant as she rocked him back and forth in the room that Snake had painted especially for him. He simple opened his eyes for a moment before shutting them again and drifting off into whatever dream world he experienced. Emma smiled as she placed him in his crib. She loved him in a way she never thought she would. Being a sister had suddenly made her feel so protective and she'd only known him for a few days. Emma looked at the clock. It was time for her to get some sleep. School was going to come bright and early she needed all the sleep she could get if she was going to make it through what was sure to be an intense and emotionally draining day.

Emma awoke to find her alarm clock singing its evil, mechanical song. Slapping it until it was quiet, Emma made her way into her clothing and grabbed her backpack. As she came upon her school she sighed. She was home but something felt off.

"Emma!" Manny exclaimed, catching sight of her best friend. Emma turned around and greeted her with a wide smile that she hadn't felt in a long time.

"Oh my gosh! I didn't think that you'd be back so soon."

"Yeah, well I didn't really want to stay home. I felt like it was time to get back to life." Emma told her as they made their way into the building.

"Really, though. Emma, are you sure that coming back so soon was a good idea?" Manny pressed.

"Manny, I can't stay home for the rest of my life as much as I would like to."

"If you say so, Em. Well, how are things with you and Sean? I know that you guys met up down there." Manny asked, hoping that this change of subject would be a good one. She watched as Emma's face changed into one of darkness and pain. Obviously this was not a good subject to change to and Manny immediately regretted it.

"Sean and I broke up while he was in the hospital. He told me that he just didn't care anymore and that he didn't want to be with me." Emma told her closest friend in a monotonic voice.

"Oh, Em. God, he's such a jerk. His only reason was that he just didn't care anymore?" Emma nodded in reply. Manny shook her head as they moved into the front of the school. They continued chatting before separating and heading to their respective lockers. As Emma was turning from her locker a boy knocked books from her hands as he rushed past her?

"Oh, I'm so sorry." He apologized as he stooped down and helped her gather the books that he had spilt.

"Don't worry about it." Emma replied, accepting the ones that he had collected.

"I'm Nathan James, by the way. I don't think that we've met before." He introduced himself to her.

"No, we haven't. I'm Emma Nelson, I just got back to school today." She reasoned for him. He nodded as they began down the hall.

"Oh, were you on vacation?"

Emma looked at him and felt a little of the past few days peel away from her and felt some need to shelter him from everything that had happened to her. So, instead of telling him the truth she replied vaguely, "Something like that."

"So, what room are you headed to?"

"The MI Lab."

"So am I but I don't really know where it is. Would you mind walking with me there?" He asked her. Emma nodded and they continued, chatting about safer subjects like where Nathan had just moved from and how he like Canada so far.

Little did Emma know, but Sean was watching her as she walked with this new boy. He watched the way she brushed her hair away from her face, the same way that he had liked to, and how she laughed at something he said to her. He watched as she threw her head back in laughter, exposing the sweet hollow of her throat that he had kissed many times before. As he observed this he felt an anger grow within him. How could she just act like nothing had happened? _You forced this on her, Sean. You were the one that ended things and told Em that you weren't in love with her. You were the one that asked for this. _Yet, even though he knew it, it didn't make it hurt any less.

Finally, school was over. Emma quickly hurried to her locker, searching for Manny as she did so. All she wanted was to go home and eat a gallon of ice cream with her mom and Manny and rent a bunch of chick flicks.

"Emma!" Nathan called coming up behind her. She slowed and turned to face him, a genuine smile lighting her features. She found that even though her heart ached for Sean, Nathan turned her focus to other things.

"Hey, Nathan. How are things going?" Emma asked as they made their way to Emma's locker, Nathan already having retrieved his things.

"Things are good. I was wondering if maybe I could walk home with you. You said something about your street this morning and I realized that I live on the street adjacent to yours street." He explained. Emma gave him a startled look. It was a little odd that he had suddenly become a part of her life.

"Yeah, I'm just waiting for my friend Manny, if you don't mind." He smiled and together they waited for Manny.

Sean watched them together and felt the envy rise in him for the second time that day. He wanted so badly to be the one for her, but he knew that he could never be anything to her again, just a memory that one day she could look back on with fond memories. He had given that away, apparently to this new boy. Heaving a deep sigh, Sean slowly made his way home, he had homework but his drive to do the simplest of tasks was gone. All he wanted was to go to sleep and never wake up again. That wasn't asking much, was it?


	6. Part 6

Hi Everyone OTH is finally finished. I apologize for not having it completed sooner, but better late than never right? Anyway please review and tell me what you think. Thanks to all those who stuck with this story for their time and patience and a very Happy New Year to all!

XOXO

SJ

Chapter Six

Things continued in such a way for close to a month. Slowly Emma and Nathan began to grow closer and closer. Ashley had made an astounding recovery, she'd even returned to school and was moving on with her life happily. Emma still felt and empty ache within her heart, though. Nate was an excellent friend, he'd been supportive when she'd needed it and made her see that life did not begin and end with Sean, but she still had moments where she was sure that it did. In the night when all the world was asleep Emma knew that Sean was the only person who would ever be right for her. He was the only one she wanted. Sean, for his part, gave no sign that anything was bothering him. If one were to look closely, though, they would notice that his fists and jaw would clench whenever he saw Nathan, and his eyes, which had seemed dimmer since his return from Erie, would light up just a little when he saw Emma. He had drawn the line though, he'd told Emma he didn't want her. Did he really expect her to not move on with her life?

Yes. Some part of him had hoped that she would pine for him in the same way that he pined for her. He wanted her to be hung up on him, but he wanted her to be happy. Of course he wanted her to be happy with him, but most importantly he wanted her to be happy. If Nathan was the one for her then who was he to stop it?

Emma felt completely drained of energy. She'd spent the last four hours alternating between taking care of baby Jack and working on a science report she'd been neglecting. Spike and Snake had gone out for an anniversary dinner, one Emma had demanded they go on. Now, as she cleaned the dishes from her own dinner she wished they would come home soon. She never used to care whether she was home alone or not, but tonight she wanted to be with someone. A sleeping Jack didn't count. A sound from the baby monitor drew her away from the sink to his room. She was expecting to find his wide eyes open and searching for a face he knew, but he was still asleep. She sighed again and sat down in the rocking chair next to his crib.

"You're a guy, Jack. So, tell me what to do about this whole mess. I love Sean, I'll always love him, but he told me he didn't want me. Nathan, on the other hand, is showing major interest. It's not like Nate isn't a good guy, Jack. He's kind and sweet and all those things a girl could ever want, but he just isn't the same as Sean." Emma looked down at her baby brother. She wished her life was as simple as his. Jack's only worries were that he got fed, that he was warm, and that those who held him and rocked him to sleep were familiar. Emma wasn't sure how long she sat next to his crib just watching him breathe, but the next thing she knew the doorbell was ringing. Not wanting the caller to wake Jack she moved quickly down the stairs to the front door before they could ring again. She was slightly surprised to find Nathan on her doorstep.

"Hey, Nate, what's up?"

"Can I come in?" He sounded like he was off in his own world. Emma took a minute to study him. Emma was tall, but Nate dwarfed her by a good foot. His dark hair had been shaved in the summer and was beginning to grow back but was still short which made his sea blue eyes even more brilliant. His hands were shaking.

"What's going on, Nate?" Emma pressed. He was pacing back and forth in the hallway, running his hands through his hair, a nervous habit.

"I'm losing my mind here, Em." That wasn't what Emma had been expecting.

"What are you talking about, Nate?"

"I like you, Emma, I like you a lot. We have a good time together, you know? But I don't know what is going on in your head. Sometimes I'm sure you feel the same way I do, other times I wonder if we're even on the same page. I gotta know, Emma. I have to know." The last few words mumbled to himself as he moved closer to her. Before she could even draw her next breath he was there, filling her space, and then his lips were on hers. His kisses were gentle, just the barest of touches against her lips, but she knew. They were enough to tell her the truth. She loved Nate, but that love would never surpass a brotherly love. Her doubts were gone, she knew there would never be any one else out there for her except Sean. He was the only one she wanted. The kiss ended and Emma took a step back, her spine pressing into the wood of the door.

"Nate, I like you. You're a great guy, you really are, but I can't be with you in the way that you want." He smiled a little, a sad, quiet smile.

"I think I always knew that. Sorry about the. . . you know." He broke off with a few gestures meant to explain away the kiss.

"Don't worry about it."

"I guess I better get going. I'll see you tomorrow, Emma."

"See you tomorrow, Nate." She replied as she opened the door. Nate stopped before she could close it the whole way though.

"You should tell him, Emma. Whoever he is, you should tell him." He was gone a minute later. Emma frowned to herself.

_Tell Sean. Tell Sean that he's been all I can think about since I got back from Erie. Would it change anything?_ Part of her said it wouldn't while another part said it could. She decided to leave the matter undecided upon for the night.

By morning Emma knew. She had to know why Sean had pulled away from her. He had to know that she still loved him and that nothing was going to change that. She left early, hoping to catch him before he made it to school. Emma was in luck, she caught Sean just as he was coming out of his front door.

"Sean, I need to talk to you." He looked surprised, stunned even.

"Uh, can it wait?" He asked, hoping to postpone what he knew was coming until later.

"No, it can't wait, Sean." He took a breath. This wasn't going to be an easy thing for him to listen to, he hadn't wanted to leave her in the first place.

"I've thought about it and I want you to know that I don't believe you. I don't believe that you don't still have feelings for me. Whatever made you tell me that, some warped desire to keep me safe, is way off base. I went to Erie because I wanted to, it's the kind of person I am. What happened to me while I was there had nothing to do with you, Sean!" She cried. His frustration was building. Why couldn't she have just left things as they were?

"It does, Emma! You wouldn't have gotten hurt if I had just stayed here!" Emma frowned.

"Don't you get it, Sean? It wasn't your fault that a crazy man kidnapped me. I don't blame you, Sean, I couldn't. I love you." She decided to be bold and took a lesson from Nathan. Cupping Sean's face she moved in and pressed her lips against his. She kissed him slowly, alternating the firmness of her kisses as her hands travel from the sides of his face to his arms and found their resting place on his sides.

For the longest moment Sean did not move. It was as if Emma was kissing a stone statue, but without warning he groaned and Emma realized she'd gotten through to him. Sean moved his hands to Emma's face, drawing her closer, but it seemed an unsatisfactory amount of contact and Emma found herself crushed against his chest, the kiss growing more passionate. It ended only when the teens ran out of air.

"I don't want to hurt you, Emma. I don't want to be the reason you're unhappy." He confessed softly, his forehead pressed against her own.

"You won't be, Sean. You won't be."

"I love you, Emma." Sean whispered as he pulled her into a tight embrace. Emma smiled against his shoulder. Her world, which hadn't been right since that day in the hospital, was finally right again and she was right where she belonged. Everything was going to be alright.

"I love you too, Sean."


End file.
